Kingdom Hearts: the Aftermath
by Drew4356
Summary: A war has split the once whole world into many. We follow Nedir on his quest to realizing what the Keyblade is and how to properly use it. He is taken in by Master Kuma and Master Kratus to a sort of school for Keyblade Wielders where they realize their potential. Soon he finds a group who call themselves the Keyblade Hunters. What do they want and what do they plan to do?
1. Introduction

**This is my first published fan fiction, so, it may not be the best. **

This story is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction that is set five years after the Keyblade War. The story follows a character by the name of Nedir, in which he quickly finds he can wield a keyblade. Finding out his true power through two masters, Master Kuma and Master Kratus, and through other people being trained by the two masters. He quickly finds out that with the Keyblade comes great peril and also comes with adventure. After certain trials that the masters have put him through, he finds a group of Keyblade Hunters who hunt Keyblade Wielders down with the intent of taking there keyblade for , it seems that this is not their true plan. Who are these mysterious Keyblade Hunters and what do they truly want?

**I plan to upload a chapter of this every Saturday. Since I already have the first two ready for publish, the readers will be getting two chapters to I guess show that this may be a promising fan fic. (Hopefully.) But, anyway I don't know what else to but here so enjoy. :D**


	2. Dive to the Heart

I gently started descending onto the glass pillar. The top of the pillar was like a mural to people I cared about. I glanced towards it and I saw all my friends on the mural. As glass like as they were they looked pleased to know I will be coming to them, to see them. I was getting closer to the pillar. I heard a voice call to me, "So much to do, so little time..." Suddenly my body jolted faster and caused me to slam into the pillar. Pain attracts to the side where I landed. I groan pushing myself up so that I can scan the area. Nothing in sight, darkness surrounds everywhere but the pillar. The voice enters my mind again, "Take your time. Don't be afraid."

This time I scan the area, looking for where the origin of this voice could come from. But all I see is darkness. "Now step forward. Can you do it?" The voice calls to me. I slowly take a couple steps forward walking to the middle of the mural in which I stand on. Three white stands suddenly appear to my left, right, and front. To my right I see a shield, to the left a wand, and to my front I spot a sword. "Power sleeps within you." The voice tells me. "If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."Glancing to each pillar I size up my options. "Which one should I choose? The sword is easier to wield and I have been training with my friend Kit for years." I think to myself. I lurch forward reaching the pillar that now contains my new weapon. I reach for the sword and clutch onto it. It has a nice blue handle and gold for the hilt. A silver blade and red insignia meet connecting the two.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" Thevoice asks me. I nod confirming that I do and the voice confirms I answered his question by echoing in my ears, "Then your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"Turning around I glance to the two pillars holding the two weapons left. "Defenese is a good thing to have, I'd be able to take a lot of hits." I think to myself I step over to the wand and reach for the weapon, "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" Says the voice. I nod in approval to his question. In a flash of light the wand disappears never to be seen again. "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asks. I nod again showing that his question has been answered.

A loud cracking sound comes from all sides of me, the pillars were disappearing into oblivion. Suddenly a man in a black suit of armor hunced over in a fighting position wielding a sword like mine appears behind me. I turn to him wielding the sword as Kit once taught me. The voice tells me, "You've Gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others." The man in the armor launches at me swinging his sword, but with a quick move I am able to block his incoming attack, with sparks flying and a clash of metal being heard. I know I must fight this man. "There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." The voice informs me.I launch back at the man clashing my sword to his armor, the blade enters his shoulder and dark goo exits the wound. I pull out the sword and start clashing swords with the man in armor. Clang after clang, it seems as if this battle is endless. I over take him soon enough and we reach the far side of the pillar I lurch forward to deal a strike and he blocks it. But, what he doesn't see is my foot slam into his stomach knocking him over the pillar and into oblivion.

A pair of white doors emerge from where the man in the armor appeared. I small step over to it reaching the door. "Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who is the key." The doors flash open and a great feeling of comfort and heat surround me. Soon I notice the dropping of the book forcing me to open my eyes. The blinding light that is morning comes into my eyes awaking me from the cold dark dream. My eyes opening instantly focusing on the high but still dark ceiling. I reach my hand out to the sky as if I want to touch the ceiling, I close my hand to grasp a nonexistent hilt of a blade. "What... was that dream?" I mutter to myself. My voice soft and questioning. I look from side to side lowering my hand, still trying to keep the warmth of my bed so that I can keep my body at a warm enough temperature for me to enjoy.

I finally notice how beautiful my room looks at sunrise, from the way it brightens up the ancient and towering brown bookcase that cover an entire wall like a library bookcase, to the way it brightens the swirling globe that moves slowly and glows when it gets dark. I now lay in my bed thinking of the dream I have encountered. "Where am I in that dream? Who was that voice that called to me? Who was that man who I fought in the dream and what path have I chosen?" I think all these questions and more, I try to find the answers in my head but instead I find emptiness.

I scoot up my body to an upright sitting position, I start to stare out into my very large window that covers the entire wall. I look out into the small but dense forest that lays below the cliff where my house resides. Then out of the town, Hallow Town, a town so full of life and excitement, from my view it's like a very gigantic hill. It practically is one too. Life never stops for anybody in that town. Then off even more in the distance is the ocean, the ocean where countless memories call home. The ocean, a large cool blue area where I had the happiest of times.

Yawning I lift myself from my bead that is against the wall with the amazing view. Feeling the carpet run through my feet I give a glance to the clock on my wall, 6:30 A.M., still early but I can't miss the trolley. I lurch outwards going towards the bathroom. I notice the beauty has not left the rest of the house untouched. At night the lack of light makes the halls bone chilling and uninviting, but the day transforms the halls into an area filled with life.

Amazed by this I almost stop at every step to admire such beauty. After about ten minutes of my time gone I finally enter the bathroom. Leaving my clothes behind, I enter the shower a combination of rain like drops and soap consume my body. The heat against my body feels amazing. Ending my shower, I dry off my body leaving no water to stick to my body. I then change into my usual clothing choices, a simple black V-neck T-shirt, a red hoodie fits a bit bigger over it, I then put on a pair of dark tan shorts that go down to bellow my knee, to cover my feet I put on black socks and a pair of black skating shoes. I roll up my sleeves to my elbow and proceed down the light spiral staircase looking at all the life and beauty light brought to my home.

I'm almost to the door of my home when I bump into something, a chair placed in front of the door and a note attached to the top, a note for only my eyes to read. Picking it up I see the signature left on one side 'mom.' Reading the note aloud I realize that my parents have gone on a weekend trip and have left me to take care of the home. "I guess I should be glad they're satisfied with my behavior as of late." I say to myself. I left up the chair carrying into the now complete dining room. Four chairs, three almost always full. I turn from the thought back out into the world leaving my home and all the thoughts behind.


End file.
